


It's Okay, I Am Here Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Consensual, Day Off, Dinner, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Kahania (Close Shave), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunfight/Shootout, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Past Child Abuse, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surprises, Swimming, Thinking, Torture, Tragedy, Working Out/Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve couldn't help it, He couldn't get over what he saw in the basement, when he saw the photographs, Danny comes back early, cause he sensed that something was wrong, Can he help him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	It's Okay, I Am Here Now:

*Summary: Steve couldn't help it, He couldn't get over what he saw in the basement, when he saw the photographs, Danny comes back early, cause he sensed that something was wrong, Can he help him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett helped himself to his second beer, & knew that alcohol won't help the situation, that he was facing, but it will at least dull the pain, that he was facing. He knew that it would take time, for him to get over what he saw. The Five-O Commander finally lets tears come trickling down his face, & knew that it was okay to slowly let it go. He let go of the blood, the photographs, that he saw, Last but certainly not least, Letting go that Odell Martin, His friend was not in danger anymore.

 

He went to enjoy the scenery in front of him, He found out that it's water that had always settled him down, & that if he is near it, It calms him instantly, He figures that he needs a couple of hours of it to do it to him, "God, Let me just forget this day, I beg of you", he thought to himself, & he went to sit & enjoy the rest of his beer, as he watches the rest of the sunset in front of him, & just relax for awhile.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad that his friends, & ohana, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover called him, & told him what happened with Steve, & the case. He couldn't believe that his lover went through all of that, & he was still standing. He told his mother, "Ma, I still have a week left of my vacation, But, I have to get home, Steve needs me", The Blond said, as he was helping his mother with breakfast. "Say no more, Gracie will be safe here, & is welcome to stay here longer anytime", He thanked his mother profusely, & went straight to pack for home, while his daughter enjoys spending time with her grandmother.

 

Steve decided to take some time off for himself, & he knew that he needed it, cause if he didn't, He wouldn't be any good to his ohana on & off the field, which was important to him. He went for his morning swim, & he then he did his workout right then & there on the beach, He stopped to think, **"I ** _can't_** wait for Danno to come home"** , he thought to himself, as he resumed his workout. It sort of helped, cause it was like therapy, & it helped him think things clearly in his head.

 

The Others urged him to come out & have some fun with him, The Big SWAT Guy said, "Come on, Buddy, You need it, We all do after the crappy week that we had", Kono added, "Please, Boss, For me ?", & gave him the big puppy dog eyes, as she was saying this. "You don't play fair", Steve said, as the former seal growled, & then he said, "Okay, I'll come," "Perfect", Chin said, "You won't regret this, I promise, Steve", Kono said, & they went out to their favorite spot, where they always go for drinks, & spend some time together.

 

Meanwhile, Danny came home, while Steve was out, He knew that the team are doing their part to cheer up their teammate, leader, friend, & love one. While, They were doing that, He went to arrange a lovely dinner for them, & made sure that it was the perfect setting, & that there is no interruptions, or distractions. **"Steve ** _is_** worth it, I am gonna make sure that he gets taking care of"** , he thought to himself, as he finished every last detail, & waits for his handsome brunette to come home to him, so they can have some alone time together.

 

Steve came home, after having some fun with his ohana, & he was in shock, when he saw Danny there, He let his emotions get the best of him, & he said sobbing, "They were just little kids, Danno, Little Kids", as Danny soothed, & comforted him, as they embraced tightly. "It's okay, I am here now, You can finally let go, you don't have to be so tough, Danno's right here", as he pressed kisses to the side of his head, & Steve nodded, & controlled his composure, They had a wonderful evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
